


Down Your Drain

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Sharp Objects (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ashley is a bitch, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Daddy Kink, Dirrty talk, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Seth is an asshole, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, They're perfect together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: “Listen up, fine citizens of Wind Gap. This here is a good old fashioned bank robbery." | The one where the Gecko brothers kidnap the cheerleader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sethkate fans, this might be a hard one to process, but I guess this is what happens after you've written all the AUs, mexican honeymoon, and post-season 3 fics, lol (hey, it's still madie's face!)
> 
> Just remember this is Ashley (the girl who gave up her boyfriend to the cops because it would put her name in the paper) and pre-season 1 Seth (minus the awful season 1 haircut). Two characters and personalities that I'm having fun writing together, and hopefully, you will have fun reading!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Ashley remembered the first time she saw her name in print. It was a newspaper clipping of her birth announcement that her mom kept in a scrapbook. 

Ashley Meredith Wheeler. Born March 31. There it was—proof that she existed, that she mattered.

But things changed when she saw her photo in the paper for the first time. It was in the third grade for the Christmas recital at church, where she was going to be playing Mary, mother of Jesus. She remembered the flash from the photographer's camera as he instructed her where to look, how to stand, and when to smile. She liked how important it made her feel. When the article came out, everyone at school—the teachers, the students, even the crossing guard—told her they had seen her picture in the paper. That was when she realized how much she liked the attention.

Her mother stuck the recital photo on the refrigerator, and over the years, other newspaper clippings joined the picture. Honor roll. Cheerleading. Student council. First place at the science fair. French Club. First place at the art fair. Reading to the elderly. Leading the food drive for Thanksgiving all four years of high school. Volunteering at the soup kitchen. The bake sale to raise money for the homeless. She was more than willing to give the paper a quote or pose for the camera whenever reporters showed up. “A good source,” they called her.

Her name and photo appeared in the paper again just last week: “Congratulations to the class of 2018!” Ashley Meredith Wheeler. And under her senior picture, her senior quote: _“Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.”_ She had spent days looking for the right words, knowing it was going to be published in the paper.

“It's perfect,” her mom said to her when she had posted it on the fridge next to her other accomplishments.

Standing in front of the photo, Ashley smiled at herself. Her straight shoulder-length brown hair. Her green eyes. Her white teeth. Her smooth skin.

_Perfect._

“God, Ash, how many times do you have to stare at your stupid pictures?” Jodes walked into the kitchen, dropping her roller skates on the floor. Unlike Ashley, her little sister did the bare minimum, which explained why she had nothing to show on the fridge.

Jodes grabbed a red apple from the fruit basket on the island counter. “What are you going to do next year at college?”

Ashley crossed her arms. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, no one's going to care who you are,” her sister said. “You're just going to be a loser from a small town no one has ever heard of.” 

Ashley narrowed her eyes at her sister. Jodes was the loser—she was the one who spent all her time following around Amma Crellin like some dumb puppy. 

Jodes took a bite from the crisp apple and gestured to the fridge plastered with clippings of Ashley's name and face. “None of _that_ is going to matter anymore.” She gave Ashley a venomous smile. “ _You_ are not going to matter anymore.”

_It's perfect...it's perfect...it's perfect..._

“You're a jealous brat,” Ashley muttered before storming out of the room. 

Jodes' giggles followed her upstairs. 

**

Ashley knew she shouldn't let her sister's words bother her, but they were still in the back of her mind a few days later when she was with John. Her boyfriend John. Sweet, beautiful John. He would shut Jodes up.

They were making out on the bed in her pool house. She was straddling him, kissing him. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Even though she was rolling her hips on top of him, begging for more contact, John kept his hands on her waist.

“John,” she moaned. “Johnny...”

She dropped her right hand, cupping the bulge in front of his blue jeans. And he flinched.

He fucking flinched.

Ashley immediately sat up. “What's wrong?”

“We need to talk, Ashley,” he said.

“About what?”

He cleared his throat. “So, um, you know we've been together for a year, and now that school's over—”

“Are you breaking up with me, John Keene?” Ashley said, getting off him.

He looked away from her. Well, there was her answer.

Her chest tightened as a sob started to form inside, but she forced it back down, choosing instead to get angry. How dare John dump her? He was a nobody when they met. The new kid with the weird sister. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have made it through his senior year alive.

“You know what? I was gonna break up with you too,” she said, trying to keep her voice even.

“What?" John finally looked at her, his blue eyes wide.

She curled her lip. “Seriously, did you really think I was going to go off to college still dating someone who cleaned up pig shit? I don't think so.” 

Silently, John got up from the bed, picked up his jacket, and headed to the door. Before he left, he turned back to her. Even in the moonlight, he looked beautiful. 

“Good luck with everything, Ashley,” he said in that soft voice that gave her goosebumps. 

That's right. He was the sweet one. She was the bitch.

When John was gone, she curled into a ball on the mattress and finally let out the sob she had caged inside her chest.

**

News spread quickly in Wind Gap that Ashley and John had broken up. Her mom gave her the “there's plenty of fish in the sea” speech. Her friends came over with wine coolers and chocolate. 

“You can do so much better than John,” they told her. “You're too good for him, Ash, seriously.”

She still felt like crap.

“Maybe he doesn't like girls,” Amma Crellin told her.

She was standing in her kitchen as Ashley made a sandwich. Amma, Jodes, and Kelsey were raiding the fridge after a day out roller-skating. They wore matching jean skirts and white ribbons in their long hair. The three of them were probably high, judging by how much food they were eating.

“Or maybe he just doesn't like Ashley,” Jodes said.

Ashley tightened her grip on the knife as she spread mayonnaise on the slice of bread. 

“I'm just saying, he's too pretty to be just into girls,” Amma said. “I'm not judging. I think it's kinda hot.”

The girls giggled, while Ashley rolled her eyes.

“Is that what happened, Ashley?” Amma said, moving to her. “Were you not open-minded enough for John? Did he want to go both ways and it freaked you out?”

Jodes and Kelsey were staring at them like two hyenas waiting for permission to pounce.

Amma leaned close to Ashley, speaking into her ear. “Hey, you think I have a chance with John? I've seen the way he looks at me in my bikini. Maybe he dumped you because you're too old for him now.”

Ashley turned to the younger girl, her grip still tight on the knife. Amma was smiling at her, baring her teeth, daring her to respond, maybe to even stick that blade into her neck and let her blood flow red all over the kitchen floor. 

“Fuck off,” Ashley said. The knife clattered on the counter top as she dropped it. She picked up her plate with her sandwich and left them.

“Oh, come on, Ashley,” Amma called out after her. “Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.”

**

At the end of June, Ashley had her graduation open house in the church annex. Almost everyone in town showed up. She couldn't help but notice John was missing when the Keenes arrived. His mom said he was at work.

“Not everyone can afford to go away to school,” she added. “Some people choose to take care of their family.”

That's right. He was the sweet one. She was the bitch.

By the time her open house was over, Ashley had nearly two grand in cash and checks. That following Monday, she went to the bank to deposit it into an account her mom had opened for her. 

As she waited in line for the next teller, she spotted Jackie O'Neill. Dressed in her usual attire of colorful prints, the older woman staggered toward her, obviously already getting a head start on happy hour.

“Hello, Ashley,” she said, slurring her words. “How are you doing?”

She recoiled at the heavy scent of vodka. “Fine.”

“I heard about you and the Keene boy,” Jackie said. “It's a damn shame. I thought you two were good together.”

_We weren't._

But Ashley would never admit that to anyone. 

“I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your open house either,” Jackie continued. “I wasn't feeling well that day.”

_Because you were hungover?_

“Here, let me make it up to you.” Jackie fumbled through her big handbag and pulled out her checkbook. “Is it Kentucky that you're heading to this fall?”

“Yes, m'am.”

“Home of the Wildcats,” Jackie said with a wink. She scribbled on the check and tore it out. “Here you go, sweetie.”

Twenty-five measly bucks.

Ashley have her a tight smile. “Thank you, m'am.” She took the check and placed it in her envelope with the rest of her money.

“You deserve it. Not many of us get a chance to leave this hellhole,” Jackie said with a sigh. “Well, see you around. You tell your mama I said hello.” She patted her on the shoulder and headed toward the exit.

Ashley watched her stumble across the room. If Jackie wasn't such a drunk, she might have felt sorry for her. 

“Next!” said the open teller.

_Finally._

As Ashley stepped forward, a dark-haired man in a black suit appeared in front of her. His face was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

“I was next,” she said to him.

He smirked at her. “Sorry, princess, but I have to make an emergency withdrawal.” He reached under his suit jacket and pulled out a revolver. “I hope you understand.”

Ashley gasped and jumped back as the man pointed the gun at the teller.

Screams erupted behind her. There was another man wearing sunglasses and a black suit. He had one arm wrapped around Jackie's waist, the other holding a gun to her temple. On the floor was Mr. Sanders, the security guard. He was unconscious and bleeding from the head. 

Holy shit. What was happening?

“Listen up, fine citizens of Wind Gap,” said the dark-haired stranger, waving his gun at the dozen of people in the lobby. “This here is a good old fashioned bank robbery. Put your hands where I can see them and get on the floor, face down. And don't try to be a hero, or you'll end up like your Rent-A-Cop.”

Shaking, Ashley lifted her hands and lowered herself to the ground, the tiles cold and hard on her knees. She had to wear a sundress today, didn't she? On her stomach, she watched the dark-haired robber instruct the tellers to fill four duffel bags with cash. The other guy still had his gun on Jackie. Tears ran down the woman's face. Five minutes ago, they were talking about boys and college, now they were being held up by two assholes with guns. 

“Come on, we gotta go,” the one with Jackie said, checking the front door.

_We?_

“Pleasure doing business.” The dark-haired thief grabbed the bags and hurried to the door. The other man followed with the still-weeping Jackie. Those fuckers were going to take her with them.

Ashley's heart leaped, along with her feet. “Stop!”

The robbers actually listened to her. They turned to find her standing among the bodies still laying on the ground cowering in fear. 

“Let her go,” she told them. “She has a—she has a condition.”

Technically, it was alcoholism, so she wasn't lying.

She met Jackie's wild eyes. “If you need a hostage, take me.”

“No, don't!” Jackie said.

The man holding Jackie glanced at the dark-haired one. Ashley held in her breath. Second passed, but it felt like an eternity before the dark-haired robber motioned with his gun for the other guy to let Jackie go and grab her instead. 

“No!” Jackie screamed again.

Cold steel pressed against Ashley's skull as she was rushed out of the bank. Outside the building, two cop cars waited for them. Someone must have pressed an alarm. Along with the police, she recognized some local reporters and photographers from the paper watching from a distance. A few bystanders had their cell phones out recording and snapping pictures. 

“Drop your guns!” Police Chief Vickery commanded from behind an open car door with his gun drawn.

Instead, the dark-haired thief shot a round at the cops. Ashley screamed at the deafening sound. She anticipated a shoot-out, but Vickery yelled, “Hold your fire!” 

Ashley realized the robber hadn't aimed at the police; he had shot out their tires. It gave them enough time to move to a parked car in front of the bank. The dark-haired man threw the bags of money into passenger's side and hopped into the driver's seat, while she was pushed into the backseat with the taller one. 

As they sped away, the driver slammed his hands on the steering wheel. “Did you see that? Did you fucking see that?” He turned to her, grinning wildly. “You just saw the Gecko brothers in action, little lady.”

**

Ashley had heard of them. For months now, she had seen their names and faces on TV and in the paper. Seth and Richie Gecko, notorious bank robbers who had hit cities in Texas, Kansas, and now Missouri. They were bad men. Okay, they were also sexy as hell, but they were still bad.

They drove about twenty miles out of Wind Gap where they stopped in a Walmart parking lot, ditched the first car, and loaded the money into another car that they apparently had left there. Ashley thought they might leave her here too. Instead, Richie shoved his gun into her lower back and pushed her into the backseat again. They got back on the road, and Ashley wondered how far they were heading. Despite Richie taking her phone and pressing a gun to her side, she was still thinking of an escape plan.

“So, kid...” Seth said from the front.

She met Seth's amused eyes through the rearview miror. The brothers had taken off their sunglasses. Up close, Richie was fair-skinned with electric blue eyes that peered at her behind black horn-rimmed glasses. He smelled like cigarette smoke. Seth, on the other hand, was dark with brown eyes and stubble on his tan face. She also noticed the black ink on his neck and wondered how far that tattoo traveled down his body. 

Ashley straightened her back. “I'm not a kid,” she told him. “I'm eighteen.” 

“Well, pardon me, miss,” Seth said with a crooked smile. “Just thought you should know, you're safe with us. You've got nothing to worry about. We're professional thieves. We don't hurt people—”

“Who don't deserve it,” Richie finished.

That didn't make her feel any better.

“And considering how we're going to be spending a lot of time together,” Seth continued, “why don't you tell us your name?”

_My name is Jodes. My name is Amma. My name is Kelsey._

“My name is Ashley,” she said.

Why lie when it was her story?

**

Ashley's stomach dropped when she saw the WELCOME TO ILLINOIS sign. They were over state lines now. How in the world was anyone from Wind Gap going to find her? She hoped Jackie had told her mom what had happened. She wondered what the TV news and papers were saying about the bank robbery. Was her mom pleading for her safe return on the six o'clock news? Were they showing her senior picture or her cheerleading one? She hoped it wasn't her prom picture with John. Actually, she hoped it was, that way he would feel guilty for dumping her.

It was after seven p.m. when Seth pulled into a motel parking lot. Ashley quickly memorized the name and street address in case she had to give clues to detectives later. “You're a very resourceful young lady” they would say to her.

“What are we doing here?” she asked.

“We need a place to crash tonight,” Seth said as he parked the car.

She paused. “Are you going to let me go?”

“Things are still too hot out there,” he said. “We're going to wait and let it cool down a bit.”

But he hadn't answered her question.

“Watch her, Richie. I'll go get us a room.” Seth left the car with the keys.

Alone with Richie, Ashley could feel his curious gaze on her. She turned her head, and sure enough, he was staring at her.

“What are you looking at?” she asked, scooting away from him.

He kept his gun on his thigh. “Why did you trade places with that woman?”

She hadn't expected that question.

“Did you know her?” Richie said. 

Ashley thought about what he wanted to hear. Was he trying to see if she had a heart? That she had let herself be taken as a hostage instead of Jackie because she cared? Or did he want the truth?

“I was bored,” she said.

Richie tilted his head as though he was trying to see if he believed her, but soon, he let out a dry laugh. “Bored...I like that.”

Her shoulders relaxed at his response. It also made her feel braver.

“Can I ask you something?” she said.

“Shoot,” he said, still holding his gun on his leg.

“Why did you take me?” she asked.

Richie shrugged. “Ask my brother.” 

What did that mean? 

Before she could press Richie on the subject, Seth returned to the car. “All right, ramblers. We got our room. Now, what do we want for dinner?”

Richie gestured to her. “Ladies choice.”

They sure got chummy all of a sudden.

“How about pizza?” she suggested.

“Pizza it is!” Seth revved up the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

Richie kept his gun away from her the entire ride.

**

They ate the pizza in their motel room. Even though Ashley got to pick dinner, she didn't get a say in the toppings, so she picked off the black olives and green peppers and ham and sausage until there was nothing left but cheese. 

Richie had used a knife to cut a pillow case into strips and used the material to tie her wrists together in front of her. With her bound hands, she nibbled on her slice of pizza while sitting on one of the beds. They had turned on the TV for her, but she wasn't paying any attention to the episode of “Friends” that was playing. She was watching the brothers quietly count their haul from Wind Gap Federal Bank. Green bills covered the desk near the door. She guessed there was at least ten grand there.

“What's this?” Seth held up her envelope full of money.

“That's mine,” she said.

He flipped through the bills inside. “What are you doing with all this cash, princess?”

“It's from my graduation open house.”

“You're going to be a college girl, huh?”

_If I make it through this..._

“Yes,” she said, even though she couldn't tell if he was mocking her or if he was impressed with her.

Seth rose from his seat and approached her with the envelope. She lifted her gaze from his shoes to his face. Although his expression was blank, he was staring down at her intently. 

“Take it,” he said, handing her money back to her.

Was this a test?

But when she slowly took the envelope from him and put it on her lap, he returned to the desk without saying another word.

Maybe she was going to make it out in one piece after all.

**

It was after midnight and the “Friends” marathon was still going strong. Ashley was wide-awake, afraid to fall asleep in a room with two criminals. Meanwhile, Richie was knocked out in the second bed, and Seth kept watch at the desk, his revolver sitting on the tabletop. 

After dinner, Richie had retied her hands behind her back, making it almost impossible for her to move now. Despite that, her attention switched back and forth from the TV to Seth. She kept expecting him to nod off so she could sneak out of the room, but he showed no signs of tiredness. 

She got another idea.

“I have to pee,” she said.

With a heavy sigh, Seth escorted her to the bathroom—without his gun. She looked back to make sure Richie was still sleeping. Maybe she could trap Seth in the bathroom, grab the gun, and make a run for it. But she wasn't going to get far if her hands were still tied together. 

“Are you going to untie me?” she asked Seth.

He smirked. “Nice try.”

Guess that wasn't going to work. 

“Okay, but I really do have to pee,” she said. “Can you at least close the door and turn around?”

Seth didn't move.

She met his steady gaze. “I thought you said you were a gentleman.”

This time, Seth did as he was told.

With her hands still tied behind her back, she struggled to reach under her yellow dress and pull down her underwear. 

Her cheeks warmed. “Um...”

Seth turned back around. “What's taking so long?”

“I need a little help,” she said.

Ashley expected him to untie her wrists. Instead, he crouched down in front of her. She jumped; the back of her knees hitting the toilet seat in the cramped bathroom.

“What are you doing?” she said, eyes wide.

He smirked. “Giving you an extra hand.”

She held in her breath as his warm fingers slid under her dress, over her bare legs, and to her underwear. He looked up at her as he pulled them down. They were pink cotton; Ashley was glad she hadn't chosen to wear a thong today. 

With her underwear around her ankles, Seth stood with that stupid smirk still on his face.

“You can turn back around now,” she said with annoyance. 

As soon as his back was to her, she sat on the toilet. It wasn't easy to get her muscles to relax, but she was able to do her business. 

“I'm done,” she said, standing.

Seth turned back to her, crouched down again, and hooked his fingers onto her pink underwear, sliding them back up her legs and under her dress. She realized she was trembling, but not from fear. It was something more electrifying coursing through her veins. When he rose to his feet, he kept his hands under her dress, cupping her ass and pressing her against his groin. Her body instantly responded, pushing herself forward into him.

He lowered his mouth to her cheek. “I never said I was a gentleman,” he said, his breath hot on her skin.

_Did you forget he was a goddamn criminal, Ashley?_

She moved away from him and scrambled toward the door. Seth's hands dropped from under her dress. His smug smile remained intact, obviously satisfied with the reaction he had gotten from her. Her skin was still tingling from his touch. 

“Are you going to let me go?” she asked softly. 

She didn't clarify if she meant the bathroom or back to Wind Gap, but it didn't matter. For the second time, Seth didn't answer her. He exited the bathroom, and she silently followed. 

Seth turned off the television. “You should get some sleep.”

She climbed back into bed, laying on her side due to her bound wrists. Seth returned to the chair, placing his hand over the revolver. It was the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.

**

“Housekeeping!”

Ashley was jolted awake at the sound of the woman's voice. She looked around the motel room to find she was alone. No Richie. No Seth. No bags of money. They were gone. Sitting on the table were her purse, phone, and the envelope that started this whole ordeal in the first place.

When the door opened, an older woman with black hair and dressed in a gray uniform entered. Ashley jumped from the bed with her hands still tied behind her back. The woman screamed at the sight. 

“Help me, please!” Tears sprang from her eyes. “My name is Ashley Wheeler. I'm from Wind Gap, Missouri, and I was kidnapped yesterday by the Gecko brothers.”

“Kidnapped?” Taking in a deep breath, the woman seemed to calm down.

Ashley nodded. “Yes, you have to call the cops. They robbed a bank, and they just left this morning—please—”

“I know you!” The woman's brown eyes widened. “I saw you on the news. You're the girl on TV.”

The girl on TV. Ashley liked the sound of that. 

“Yes,” she said as her tears dried and a smile grew on her face. “That's me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wow, Ashley Wheeler and Seth Gecko have some amazing sex :) Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

It turned out the only thing better than seeing your name and picture in the newspaper was seeing your name and picture on television. 

When Ashley returned to Wind Gap, she found out she had made it on the six o'clock _and_ eleven o'clock news. She even went viral (#FindAshleyWheeler trended for almost eight hours). Camille Preaker, Amma's older half-sister and a bigtime journalist in St. Louis, even called her for a phone interview. 

The best part was going on “Good Morning America.” She had to do the interview with Jackie though because they wanted her perspective of the robbery too. So, the ABC station from St. Louis drove down to Wind Gap and set up a little studio in the community center, hooked up their equipment, and just like that, they were plugged into Times Square. She couldn't believe people around the country were watching her right now.

Ashley told the same story she told the cops. She had been at the bank to deposit money from her open house when she ran into Jackie. 

“I was giving her a check for her college fund,” Jackie chimed in.

From there, she told them how she was on her way out when she was confronted by a man in a black suit wearing sunglasses and holding a gun. He knocked out the security guard, then grabbed her.

“It was terrifying,” Jackie said, waving her hand in front of her face as if she was blinking back tears.

Ashley almost rolled her eyes at the older woman's acting.

“Then, Ashley jumped to my rescue,” Jackie said, smiling over at her in the next chair. “She bravely sacrificed herself to save me. I'll never forget that.”

Ashley placed her hand over Jackie's. “I would do it all over again.”

Jackie wasn't the only one who could act. 

**

A week later, the TV stations stopped calling Ashley and her kidnapping had moved from the front pages. But not in Wind Gap. The ladies from church continued to come by with apple pie and chocolate cookies for her. Her friends took her out to Berry Park, where they smoked joints and drank beer late into the night. They thought she was awesome for standing up to a pair of bank robbers and actually living to tell about it.

John even came to see her. They went for a ride in his pick-up truck down to the river and parked under the shade of a large oak tree. With tear-filled eyes, John told her how scared he was for her, how he wished he could have done more to help find her, how he thought he might never see her again.

He was really suffering.

“Oh, Johnny.” She wiped his wet cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

They moved to the backseat, where she spread her legs and let John lick her pussy, even though she wished his hands and mouth belonged to someone rougher.

Later, when John dropped her back at home, he gave her a small, hopeful smile. “So, I'll see you around?”

“Tonight was nice, John,” she said, jumping out of the truck and watching his face fall. “But it's like you said, school's over.” 

**

The next week, the Geckos made the news again. They had robbed another bank in Missouri. This time in Jefferson City, only a couple hours away from Wind Gap.

“What if they come back and kidnap you again?” Amma said as they sunbathed by Ashley's pool.

Jodes giggled. “I hope they do take her.”

Ashley cast her a dirty look. “Shut up, Jodes.”

“Yeah, shut up, Jodes.” Amma shared a devious smile with Ashley as they watched Jodes slump in her chair like a puppy that just got kicked. Since Ashley came home, Amma looked up to her like she was the coolest person in the world. 

“So, Ashley,” Amma leaned over her arm chair. “Be honest with me. Don't you think the Geckos are kinda hot with all their tattoos, guns, and money? I mean, I wouldn't mind if they tied me up.”

“Ew, Amma!” Kelsey slapped her friend's arm.

“What? I'm just saying Wind Gap was pretty lame before they showed up,” Amma said, shrugging. “This town needed some excitement.”

Ashley sighed. “Well, I wish they never came here.”

“Yeah, right,” Amma said. “If it weren't for them, you wouldn't be all famous and shit.” 

You wouldn't even matter was what she was saying.

Now it was Ashley who slumped in her chair. If it weren't for the Geckos kidnapping her and turning her into a national story, she would have probably wasted her last summer in Wind Gap miserable and crying over John. Maybe they had done her a favor.

“Ashley!” Her mom called to her from the patio. “Phone call.”

It was probably another reporter.

She adjusted her white bikini top and made her way inside the house. She picked up the cordless phone her mom had left on the kitchen counter top.

“This is Ashley,” she said.

“Hey, princess. Miss me?”

Her stomach dropped at the sound of Seth Gecko's deep voice on the other line.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“Well, it's nice to hear from you too.” 

In the background, traffic passed like he was calling her from inside a moving car. Heading to Wind Gap, maybe?

“How did you get my number?” she said.

“It wasn't too hard to find,” he said. “Especially when your face and name was splashed all over the place. By the way, loved your interview with 'Good Morning America.'”

Ashley glanced into the living room, where her mom was watching a movie. Her mind screamed at her to tell her mom who was on the phone, but she sneaked up the stairs into her room and closed her door.

“I'm going to call the police,” she warned Seth.

“Okay.”

“I'm being serious.”

“Okay.”

A beat passed. Long enough for Ashley to hate herself.

“I want to see you again,” Seth said.

“Why?” she whispered.

“You know why.”

Her nipples tightened at the three words. God, how was it possible that just the sound of his voice could make her respond like that? And how many other ways could he turn her on?

“How far are you from Wind Gap?” she asked.

“I can be there tonight.”

She remembered Seth's smug smile when she was trapped in the motel bathroom with him; it was probably on his face right now.

“Midnight,” she said. “Meet me at the pool house behind my place.” Then, she gave him her address.

“See you then, princess," Seth said. “And wear that pretty dress from the bank.”

**

It was 11:55. 

For the next five minutes, Ashley went through all her choices again. She should call the police. Tell her mom. Don't go to the pool house. What if Seth wasn't there? What if he and Richie were waiting to rob her family? What if they shoved a gun in her face and forced her to leave with them again?

But she remembered what Seth told her: he didn't hurt people who didn't deserve it. He proved that by giving her back her money and leaving her in the motel room, safe and sound.

So, when midnight arrived, Ashley sneaked out of the house wearing her yellow sundress. No shoes. No bra. Just her dress—and the pair of pink panties she had also worn to the bank. 

When she made it outside, a warm summer breeze blew through her hair. Goosebumps formed on her arms, but she wasn't sure if it was the wind or from her nerves. At night, the pool looked deep and ominous like the ocean. She thought about Seth as a shark who had caught a scent of blood— _her_ blood—and she was swimming right to him.

_This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy._

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, but as soon as she opened the unlocked door to the pool house, a feeling of peace washed over her. There was no turning back now. 

She entered, closing the door behind her, and reaching to turn on the floor lamp.

“Leave it off.” Seth stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight; the same silver light that made John look sweet and beautiful made Seth look sexy and dangerous. She sharply inhaled at the sight. Fuck, he was really here. 

They stood a foot apart; their eyes deciphering the other in silence. 

“I wasn't sure if you were going to come,” she said.

“I wasn't sure if you were going to either.” Smiling slightly, he tilted his head. “You're not wearing a wire, are you?”

“No.” Then, she surprised herself by holding her arms out. “Did you want to check?”

Seth accepted her invitation, moving slowly to her. She swore the shadows moved with him, or maybe it was just his black suit melding with the darkness. Towering over her, she had to tip her head back to look up at him. Dark stubble covered his strong jaw. She still wondered about the black ink on his neck. His hazel eyes studied her face, focused on her mouth. She stared at his mouth too and had to stop herself from licking her lips. He put his hands on her arms, running her open palms over her bare skin. She shivered at his touch, even though she felt like a burning inferno. Seth's hands journeyed up her arms and under her dress straps, his fingers teasing her delicate collarbone before touching her rapidly-beating pulse on the side of her neck.

“You're clean,” he said, dropping his hands from her body.

Ashley didn't feel like it. Not with the kind of thoughts currently going through her head.

“So, where's your brother?” She watched him circle her, turning with him. “Is he waiting outside with the car on in case this was a trap?”

Seth smirked. “Richie's not here. He thought this was a bad idea.” He stopped moving; she did too. Their gazes locked, and she felt like she was in Seth's bullseye.

“Do you think it is, princess?” he asked her.

She stared at his mouth again, this time, licking her lips. “Is it what?”

“Is this a bad idea?” 

_Yes._

She shook her head.

It gave Seth permission to put his hands on her again, dipping his fingers under her yellow straps. “I knew it the moment I saw you in this dress I had to have you.”

Her breathing hitched. “Is that why you took me?”

“Yeah,” he said, flashing her that smug smile. “And because I'm a fucking bastard.” 

Seth lowered his mouth to hers, crashing their mouths together. Despite the hard kiss, his lips were soft. Ashley rose on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her open mouth and she sucked on it greedily. He tasted like a candy cane. 

When they pulled away, breathless and panting, Seth ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “You don't kiss like a good girl.”

She pouted. “I'm not a good girl.”

“Honor roll student. Cheerleader. You serve food to the homeless and volunteer at the library.” He tucked her hair behind her ears and cupped her face in his big hands. “You're the Mother Teresa of Wind Gap.”

So, Seth _had_ been paying attention to her interviews.

“I had to do all that to get out of this shitty town, and guess what? It worked,” she said. “That's why I'm moving away for school next month.”

“Well, let's make this a summer vacation you won't ever forget.” Seth brought their mouths together again. This kiss was softer, gentler. He dropped her hands to grab her ass, pushing her body against his hardness. Oh, god. He was _big._

With a moan, Ashley ran her hands down his back, lost in the moment, until her fingers brushed against something metal. When she realized what it was, she broke the kiss and pushed him away. 

“Shit.” Seth lowered his head and reached behind his back, removing the handgun that was tucked in his waistband. It looked like he was the one who should have been patted down. 

“Why do you have that?” she asked, although she already knew the answer.

Not only was she kissing a man who was twice her age, but she was a kissing a criminal, someone who had kidnapped her and put her life in danger.

“Hey.” Seth's soft voice brought her back to the room. “Hey, look at me, Ashley.”

It was the first time she heard him say her name. She liked how he said it, like he was trying to coax a kitten down from a tree. 

Slowly, she lifted her gaze to his face. That handsome face that made everything inside her ache and desire and want more. 

“You know why I came to see you, right?” Seth said.

It wasn't to hurt her, no, not in that way. 

To show that she trusted him, Ashley took a tentative step toward him and extended her right hand. “Can I hold it?” 

With an amused smile, Seth handed her the gun, handle first. She never held one before, so when she took the weapon from him, she was surprised at how heavy it was. Once she got used to the weight, she lifted her arm and pointed the gun at Seth. An unexpected rush flowed through her, like riding a roller coaster with her hands up over her head. 

She kept the barrel aimed at Seth, but he didn't flinch. “How do _you_ like it?” 

“You're not first person to point a gun at me.” He gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist, lowered her arm, and took the gun back. “But you are the first one to point it at me with the safety on.” He set the gun on the table, looked at the firearm, and then back to her. “It's not too late to tell me this is a bad idea.”

He was wrong. It was too late the moment he called her and came back into her life. 

Ashley rose up on her feet again and kissed him. He responded by prying her lips open so he could taste her once more. She moaned as their tongues touched and became tangled with each other. 

Still kissing her, Seth pushed the straps of her dress down her shoulders. She lifted her arms and finished pushing down the straps herself, freeing her breasts. When Seth saw that she wasn't wearing a bra, his eyes darkened. 

“Do you still think I'm Mother Teresa?” she said.

He let out a dry laugh. “If I wasn't already going to hell, I am now.”

He reached down to squeeze her tits with his big hands, and she let out an appreciative moan. Sometimes, she wished she was bigger than a B cup, but right now, neither one of them seemed to care. He tugged on her nipples, immediately causing her to cry out.

“Come here, baby.” Seth maneuvered them to the bed and pulled her down to his lap. Straddling him with her yellow sundress bunched around her waist, she started to rub her drenched panties against the visibly large bulge in the front of his slacks. At first, Seth just watched her, keeping his hands at his side as she rode his leg, faster and faster, her tits swaying in front of his face. 

“Touch me, please, Seth.”

At her request, he locked his arms around her small body, trapping her against him. He lowered his mouth to her rosy nipples. He took one in his mouth, gently taking it in between his teeth and tugging on it. After he bit it, he sucked, swirling his wet tongue over the hard nub. 

Ashley squirmed in his hold, whimpering his name.

“Hold still,” Seth warned before moving his mouth to her other breast. He did the same to that nipple: biting, tugging, sucking, until she almost felt delirious. 

“You taste so damn good,” he murmured.

She was helpless as Seth tightened his arms around her and lavished her tits with kisses. The only thing she could do was keep grinding her throbbing pussy down on his crotch. The friction on her clit was so incredible, she let out a slew of high-pitched whines. She was so turned on that she could smell how wet she was—she was pretty sure Seth could smell her scent too. 

Seth kept moving his mouth back and forth on her tits. Back and forth, he went, wrapping his lips over her nipples, licking and sucking until her toes curled, her pussy clenched, and she trembled in his embrace. Stars danced in front of her eyes. 

Seth lifted his head, brows raised. “Holy shit, did you just come?”

“I couldn't help myself.” She blushed as her juices streamed down her thighs. 

“That's nothing to be embarrassed about,” he said, putting his finger under her chin. “Now I know how sensitive you are.”

And now she knew too.

Seth lifted the bottom of her dress to reveal her pink panties that were soaked through. “Jesus, are those the same pair from the bank?”

Biting her lip, she nodded. 

“They still look good on you, baby.” He ran a finger down the front of the wet garment. 

She whimpered, holding her dress up for him. “Touch me some more.”

“Like this?” He pushed aside the thin cotton material and traced her dripping slit. “Pretty,” he murmured, parting her wet, pink folds. More of her juices gushed out on to his fingers. “Very pretty.” With his thumb, he pushed on her swollen clit and rubbed it slowly. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ashley gasped.

“My baby is _very_ sensitive,” Seth said, rubbing faster.

She rolled her hips harder against his hand. 

“You still want more?” he asked. 

She nodded enthusiastically. How did Seth's touch feel so good and so wrong at the same time? 

Seth slipped his middle finger into her pussy, and she whined at the burn. Despite how much he was stretching her, she begged for more. He added his ring and index finger, and she moaned at the intrusion. God, she couldn't believe Seth had three fingers inside her right now.

“You feel amazing, princess,” he said, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. “So snug and slippery....my cock is gonna love fucking your pussy.”

His dirty talk only made her fuck his hand faster. She lifted her dress higher so they could both watch her cunt slide up and down his thick fingers, shiny and glistening from her juices. She was making such a mess on Seth's lap. 

Seth rewarded her by finding her clit again and rubbing it as she moved on top of him. It didn't take long for her body to start shaking. 

“Oh, god, I'm gonna come again,” she gasped.

“That's it, princess,” Seth said, massaging her clit “Come for me.”

She fucked his hand faster and harder until everything inside her unraveled. “Yes, Daddy!” Her entire body stiffened as the intensity of her orgasm washed over her. More stars exploded behind her eyes as she squeezed them shut and fell forward into Seth's waiting arms. 

_That was unholy and so amazing._

Still in a euphoric haze, she felt Seth tuck his wet fingers under her chin and lift her head. “Did you just call me Daddy?” he asked.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes, giving him a coy smile. “I couldn't help myself,” she said, brushing her tits against his chest. “Besides, doesn't every princess need a Daddy?”

His cock stirred under her. “Say it again,” he said, his hot mouth pressed against her cheek.

“Daddy,” she whimpered.

He pulled on her hair hard, jerking her head back so she could see how black his eyes were. “Again,” he ordered.

“Daddy!” She moved her hips, grinding her pussy against his cock. “Please, Daddy!”

“Does my princess want to come again?”

She nodded. “On your cock this time.”

As Seth rose to undress, she rolled over on her back. She spread her legs wide and started to rub her pussy through her panties. “Daddy, hurry.” She plucked at her nipples with her other hand, sending tiny shocks of pleasure through her system.

“Fuck.” Seth dropped to his knees, grabbed her by the ankles, and dragged her lower body until her legs dangled off the edge of the bed. Reaching under her dress, he pulled her soaked panties off and buried his head in between her slick thighs, thrusting his tongue into her pussy. 

“Oh, my god!” She lurched off the bed. 

Seth pushed her legs further apart, pinning them to the bed. He licked into her cunt like a thirsty man drinking up her juices, his stubble scratching against the soft skin of her inner thighs. 

She whimpered, tilting her head back into the mattress. “Feels so good, Daddy...”

He wiggled the tip of tongue against her clit and she practically screamed. Covering her mouth with her hands, she cried into her palms as Seth worked on making her come for a third time tonight. He added a finger into her pussy as he continued licking her clit. More of her juices gushed out of her, coating Seth's mouth, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, the more wet she became, the harder he fucked her with his tongue. 

“Oh, yes, right there...” Her hands muffled her words. “Lick me right there...”

A couple more strokes from Seth's tongue, Ashley climaxed harder than before, convulsing on top of the bed. She screamed into her hand, almost biting down on it. 

Seth didn't stop licking her cunt, not until her body stilled. “You're right. You're not a good girl,” he said, pressing a soft kiss on her pussy and standing. “Good girls don't taste like that.”

She narrowed her eyes. “And what do I taste like?”

With his crooked smile, he said, “Sweet as sin.”

_Fuck._

Still blissed-out from her orgasm, she barely had time to react as Seth turned her over on her stomach. She heard the clink of his belt as he unbuckled it, and then he was pinning her hands behind her back. Her eyes suddenly widened. “What are you doing?”

“What I should have done back at the motel,” he said, tying the black belt around her wrists. 

That explained why Seth wanted her to wear the yellow sundress again, why she put on the pink panties again. It was so fucked up. As fucked up as trading places with Jackie in the bank. As fucked up as letting two bank robbers take her hostage. As fucked up as loving the attention it got her. As fucked up as letting a criminal suck on her tits, lick her pussy, and tie her up with his belt. 

“Ow,” she hissed as Seth finished binding her wrists.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes.”

He patted her ass. “Good.”

She turned her head to him, frowning. “This isn't fair.”

“You want me to untie you then?”

Fucked up. This was totally fucked up—and totally hot. 

When she didn't answer, Seth chuckled. “I thought so.” He moved from the bed and started to unbutton his black shirt.

_It's about time._

Ashley turned to her side to watch him undress. Even in the dark room, she could make out his chiseled abs, his muscular chest, and strong arms and shoulders. And that sexy tattoo covering his right arm in black flames. No wonder his touch always burned her—he was literally on fire. 

Her mouth went dry when he pushed his slacks and boxers down. Fuck. She thought John was big, but Seth's cock was huge. Standing erect, it looked like it had be at least eight inches. Her empty pussy clenched with anticipation. 

Now naked, Seth returned to the bed, stroking his stiff cock. “Get on your knees.”

“There's no way that thing is going to fit inside my mouth.”

“Well, it's going inside your pussy next, so either way...”

_Asshole._

She slid off the bed and down to her knees on the carpeted floor. Still stroking his cock, he moved in front of her. Up close, she could see the pre-cum gathering at his mushroomhead tip, veins protruding from the sides, and his heavy balls dangling in between his muscular and hairy legs. 

Seth nudged the tip of his cock toward her lips. She thought blowjobs were gross, which is why she never gave them to John, but with Seth, she had to admit she was curious. Tentatively, she flicked out her tongue to lick the salty pre-cum dripping from the slit. Above her, Seth groaned. She liked the sound, so she did it again, swirling her tongue around his tip like she was sucking on a popsicle. Lifting her gaze to his face, she began to suck harder. 

“Damn, baby,” Seth panted. 

His groans grew louder as he pushed more of his cock further into her mouth. With her hands tied behind her back, Ashley could only kneel there and take it. Tears filled her eyes as she swallowed more of Seth's big dick. Fuck, she couldn't believe how much of it was going inside her mouth. He pulled out and she gasped for air, her saliva covering his cock. She could feel how slick she was under her dress. Obviously, this was turning her on as much as it was for Seth. Maybe she had been wrong about blowjobs. 

She looked up at his figure bathed in moonlight and asked, “Do you like how my mouth feels, Daddy?”

With a growl, Seth stuffed his cock in between her lips again. She gagged as his tip hit the back of her throat. But Seth didn't slow his pace. He grabbed the back of her head and began to thrust, fucking her mouth. It felt awkward at first, but soon, Seth found a rhythm that she was comfortable with. The wet slurping sounds of his cock meeting her mouth echoed in the room. God, she wanted to reach under her dress and rub her pussy, but she could only twist her bound hands in agitation behind her back. 

For now, it was about Seth. When he thrust into her mouth again, he held her there, keeping his cock inside for as long as he could. More tears spilled down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe, choking on his huge dick. When he finally pulled out, drool dribbled from her chin and down to her tits. She managed to inhale twice before he was fucking her mouth again. Her jaw was sore and her neck hurt, but she moaned loudly each time his cock slid over her tongue and to the back of her throat. It was so obscene that her pussy continued to drip. 

The next time he pulled out from her mouth, she gasped for air, practically sobbing. “Put it inside my pussy now, Daddy.”

Seth let out a ragged breath. 

“Please, Daddy...”

Using his knuckles, he wiped her tear-stained cheeks, then ran his fingers over her swollen lips. “Okay, princess, let Daddy take care of you. Get on the bed and lie down on your stomach.”

Ashley rose unsteadily and turned to the bed with her back facing him. With her yellow sundress twisted around her waist and her hands behind her back, she leaned forward, spreading her body across the firm mattress and resting her cheek on one of the pillows. She could feel her juices streaming down her thighs.

“Your cock, Daddy,” she whined. “Put it inside me now, please. I need it.” 

She gasped as Seth draped his heavy body on top of hers from behind. 

He lifted her ass, parting her legs and brushing the tip of his cock on her slit. “My pretty princess.” 

She moaned. “Do it again, Daddy.”

At a steady pace, he rubbed his cock up and down her pussy lips.

“Yes...” she sighed.

Seth moved his hands to grab both her ass cheeks. Without any warning, he gave her bottom a firm slap. She yelped. He slapped it again, and she welcomed the pain coursing through her. He spread her ass cheeks and her pussy lips, then he started to play with both holes, working a finger into her pussy and then into her ass. 

“Oh, my god!” Ashley cried out. She had no idea that could feel so good. 

“You like that, huh?” Seth pushed his finger deeper into her ass.

She writhed under him. “It's too much!”

Her puckered hole was still quivering when he removed his finger from there and started plunging a finger into her cunt. “Gotta make sure your tight pussy is ready to take my big cock.”

She whimpered, pushing back against his hand. “I'm ready, Daddy, please give me your big cock.”

Seth removed his finger and brushed his cock against her pussy again. “Do I need a condom?”

“I'm on birth control,” she said.

“So, you got a boyfriend then?” He continued to rub his tip along her slit, teasing her, testing her, torturing her. 

She tried not to think about poor, sweet John. 

“Not anymore,” she said. 

“Well, that's too bad.” Seth started to push his tip into her opening. 

She let out a long sigh as she felt his thick cock enter her. “I'm over it.”

Ashley moaned into the pillow. Seth was right; she was tight, and it even hurt a little bit, but god, it felt amazing. Behind her, Seth groaned, digging his nails into her waist and pulling her back to him, filling her cunt until his heavy balls touched her ass and all eight inches of his dick was inside her. She moaned at how full she felt.

“You're in so deep,” she panted.

“I know, baby,” Seth said. “I can feel how deep I am. How warm and tight you feel. It's perfect.”

_It's perfect...it's perfect...it's perfect..._

She was dripping all over his cock now. 

“Move, Seth, please, move, I need you to...I need...”

“You need Daddy to fuck you?”

“Uh-huh.” He was pouring gasoline on her, and she was handing him the match. “Fuck me, Daddy.”

_Fucked up. This was fucked up. This was—_

“Fuck!” Ashley gasped as Seth started thrusting his cock aggressively into her. Her bound hands prevented her from grabbing anything. She couldn't even touch herself. The only thing she could do was moan into the pillow, focus on their labored breathing, and the slapping, wet sounds of their connected bodies. 

With a grunt, Seth grabbed her bound arms and pulled her up. She wailed as he pounded into her, her tits swaying with each hard thrust. He was in so deep, he was hitting her cervix. 

“Oh, my god,” she chanted until Seth released her arms. She fell forward back on to stomach, out of breath, twisting her aching wrists around Seth's belt. She needed some relief, but as soon as Seth climbed over her, pressing his chest to her back, she knew there would be no mercy. He slipped his hard cock back into her pussy, pounding her into the bed this time and smothering her with his big body. 

“Oh, fuck!” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure built up inside her.

Seth reached under her and squeezed her tits, pinching her sensitive nipples. She moaned loudly. 

He nipped the side of her neck. “You feel so good, princess...my pretty princess...”

“Daddy,” she whimpered.

He turned her head so he could force his tongue down her throat. 

She licked into his mouth. “Daddy, please, Daddy, _Daddy_...”

Fuck, his cock was hitting her so hard. If it didn't feel so good, it would be painful. Not that she wouldn't mind. 

“Daddy's gonna come inside your pussy now,” Seth said in her ear. 

She nodded weakly. “Do it, Daddy.”

With his hands still squeezing her tits, Seth's pace quickened, thrusting harder into her until he shuddered and groaned, spurting inside her, coating the walls of her pussy white. She gasped at how warm and sticky his cum felt. She can't believe she just let Seth come inside her, but she had no regrets with how full her belly felt. Even after he was done coming, she could still feel how hard he was inside her. Moaning, she raised her ass and started to push back against him. 

“You're a greedy one, aren't you?” Seth said, turned her to her side. 

She moved on his cock faster. “I couldn't help myself.”

“Excuses, excuses...” He lowered his mouth to kiss her, while dropping his left hand in between her legs. He ran his fingers through his own cum until he found her clit. Still kissing her, he started rubbing it, offering her that relief she had been craving. 

She whimpered against his mouth. “Put me on top, Daddy.”

“Fuck, you're gonna kill me,” Seth groaned.

Ashley didn't need his gun, after all; just her pussy.

Slowly, Seth withdrew his cock from her and swiftly rolled them over so he was on his back and she was straddling him with her hands still tied behind her back. She could ask him to untie her, but was that what she really wanted?

Seth pushed her rumpled dress up to her waist so that her pink cunt, with his cum still dripping out of it, was on display. 

“I want more, Daddy,” she said in a needy voice.

“Take it, princess.” Seth stroked his erection. “Take as much as you want.”

Biting her lip, she lowered herself down on his thick cock. This time, she could see every inch disappear into her soaked pussy.

“It's so big,” she mewled. 

“You can do it, baby girl,” Seth said, rubbing his hand on her leg.

Whimpering and moaning, she sank all the way down on his cock until she could feel him deep inside her belly. 

_Fuuuuuck..._

“See? I knew you could do it,” Seth said, pulling her down to kiss her. “I knew you could take your daddy's cock.”

Soon, he was thrusting up into her. His cock rubbing her in all the right places. 

She cried out, sitting up and moving her hips on top of him. “Yes...yes...” 

Seth grabbed her waist and slid her up and down his dick as though she was weightless. Her tits bounced with each thrust. Each time, he hit her g-spot, her pussy walls clenched around him, milking him. He moaned and drove into her even harder. Tears prickled her eyes. Her nipples ached. Her pussy throbbed. She needed to come, and she needed to come now.

“Please, Seth...please...”

Slowing his movement, he rocked her gently on his dick with one hand, while his other hand massaged her neglected clit. It felt so good that she started to climax. Shaking, she shut her eyes as another orgasm shattered her. 

“Daddy...Daddy...” she murmured.

Seth continued to play with her clit. “That's it, princess, I got you.” 

When Ashley came, a warm flood gushed out of her pussy and on to Seth's stomach, drenching his cock and his fingers. She collapsed down to him, covered in sweat and cum. She was so wrecked that she didn't even care when Seth wrapped his arms around her and continued to fuck her. Moaning, she covered his mouth with hers, their slick tongues once again touching and licking the other. 

Seth's cock slammed into her sensitive pussy over and over until they both cried out, finally coming together as one. She wiggled against his cock as his cum filled her hole once again. She didn't want to waste any of it. 

There was a quiet moment as they laid there in bed. Ashley's head rested against Seth's chest, and she could hear how fast his heart was beating. 

Seth Gecko had a heart.

She was still trying to catch her breath when he untied her restraints. But even though she was free, he didn't let her go. 

**

In the morning, Ashley woke up as the sun was rising. The space next to her in bed was empty, of course. Seth was a man on the run. But she couldn't help wonder if it had all been a dream. When she reached in between her legs and touched Seth's sticky cum, she found out how real everything had been. 

Knowing her parents were going to be up soon for work, she quickly got out of bed and cleaned herself up. She fixed her dress and removed the bed sheets, prepared to throw it all in the washer as soon as she was inside the house. As she finished cleaning, she found something Seth had forgotten 

His belt. 

She picked it up, recalling how he had tightened the strap around her wrists, and how the leather bit into her skin as she let Seth have his way with her. Her entire body ached at the memory. 

But why would Seth leave it behind? Something for her to remember him by?

Holding his belt, she gathered the bed sheets in her arms and started out of the pool house when she realized something. Seth had taken a memento too. 

Her panties were missing. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from ["Down Your Drain"](https://youtu.be/kuOViXX7LgI) by Jesse Jo Stark
> 
> Dearest, dearest honey won't you drip my way?  
> You've been running down me all night and all day  
> My brain is being drained  
> Thinking about your hands  
> Sipping on your shadow through an itty bitty hole in my heart
> 
> You're just a spill, it's driving me sane  
> Oh, you make me wanna be the one to take a slip on down your drain  
> On down the drain
> 
> Sweet, sweet sugar baby melting on my lips  
> Come on here baby, put your strain up on my hips  
> My eyes are falling out  
> Just looking at you  
> Drinking in my bed with your fingers running down my spine
> 
> You're just a spill, it's driving me sane  
> Oh, you make me wanna be the one to take a slip on down your drain  
> On down the drain  
> On down the drain


End file.
